


lungs and oxygen (hearts and complete monsters)

by summerdayghost



Category: Tragedy Girls (2017)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Love Confessions, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The way Sadie saw it no love confession was necessary.





	lungs and oxygen (hearts and complete monsters)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of love confessions. This is more than 100 words.

The way Sadie saw it no love confession was necessary. It would have been like lungs confessing they breathed to oxygen or blood it flowed confessing to veins. When things were that obvious there was no need. The first time they fucked should have been confession enough.

Neither of them were complete people on their own, but they came together to create a complete monster. Sadie was so intertwined with McKayla and McKayla so intertwined with Sadie it was impossible to imagine a world where they weren’t something. It was beautiful in their own nauseating way.

So as unnecessary as it was Sadie didn’t hate the present McKayla gave her. The bottom of the box was damp from the content. The bow was intricate and damn near impossible to undo. McKayla must have spent forever on it. The human heart inside was nearly managed beyond recognition. Sadie certainly wouldn’t have recognized it if she didn’t have experience with that sort of thing.

But when she thanked McKayla what she was really thanking her for was the way she smiled as she held it in her hands. The heart would have to be gone in a few days but that smile would be with Sadie forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
